The Boys
by shinwoopa
Summary: What if Tahno, Jet, and Zuko were best buds. A group of short, sweet one-shots for some of my favorite Avatar boys. This is my first fanfic here. PLEASE read and tell me what you think :


****What if Tahno, Jet, and Zuko were best buds. A group of short, sweet one-shots for some of my favorite Avatar boys. This is my first fanfic here. PLEASE read and tell me what you think :)

* * *

**TAHNO**

_"Hey Babe"_

Katara didn't even have to look to know who it was. She smelled him coming.

"Ugh" She grunted as Tahno crept, his cologne choking her from behind. Seriously, the guy did not know his limits. Here she was hoping for a quiet afternoon. But no, now she had to endure…Gosh, who knows how long this is going to take. She looked around hoping someone would come and save her.

"I'm talking to you beautiful."

"I'm busy."

"I can see that" he cocks his head to the side. "But I know you're never too busy for me"

Katara decides that the best thing to do is walk away. Maybe if she ignores him now, it might seem like she never noticed him at all. It's worth a shot. She quickly walks in the opposite direction; Tahno's footsteps closely trailing behind.

"_Katara_, _Katara_. You know how much I love games."

She cringes and picks up pace.

"You know, I always loved how your hair swished as you walk. But now I see that its twice as attractive from the behind."

She knew he was talking about more than hair. It made her gag. He was making it hard to ignore him, even harder not to turn around and knock him to the ground. If he made one more smart comment...

"WATCH OUT!" The shout came from above. Her eyes shot up; her heart sank to her feet. The falling object was two feet away from her face.

With a swift move Tahno grabs her arm and spins her around, completely dodging the falling stack of papers.

She almost got squashed.

But he saved her.

He…

He had her pinned to a wall.

She tried to break free. She could not break free. He really had her pinned.

"Are you okay?"

"Let go.." she fought. A thank you was in order, but her current position did not give her much room for gratitude.

"Look at me"

"I said let go"

"Katara!" he stiffened, pinning her arms down to her side. Their eyes met. Katara did not know what to say. For the first time, he did not look like he wanted to eat her. His entire expression read something totally foreign. Something so unlike Tahno. _Fear? Concern?_

_"Tahno?" _she found herself wondering who he was, the strange guy before her.

He smiles, a look of relief. "You shouldn't hare run away in the first place. " his face closer to her than granted. Or was it? He leaned it a bit further taking in her scent. _Green tea leaves?_

"What I'd miss?" Both follow the voice. Tahno's smile fades. He sighs and releases her wrist.

Aang stares Tahno down as Katara rushes to his side.

"Relax Pres. I wasn't going to hurt your girlfriend."

"I can see that."

Aang was about ready to kill him. Falling stack of paper or not, Tahno did not have to pin her to the wall. But Aang would keep his cool. He had to. There was a rep to uphold, he was Student Council President after all. She gently touched his arm. He smiles back at her.

"See you around then." Tahno turns to leave.

"Hold up Tahno." Aang grabs his shoulder. "I do want to thank you for your help." He moves closer, muscles tense. "But if you ever put your hands on my girlfriend again I will rip out your organs from the inside."

Grotesque as that sounded Katara couldn't help but smile. With that said, normal Tahno was back.

He gives one last smug grin before disappearing down the hall.

_"Thanks for saving my life, Tahno_." That's all he wanted to hear. But no, the school's prince had to show up. He was never fond of the class president and he should have known bothering Katara only meant her bodyguard was not far behind.

Anyway all he wanted was to talk to Katara. To see how her day was going. To make her smile, maybe. But she had to make things difficult. He was tense. He needed to blow off some steam, quickly. Tahno needed to see Ty lee.

**_Aww Tahno just doesn't seem to win. Why you so mean Aang? If you haven't guessed Tahno IS supposed to be a playboy_**

**_I'm not planning on putting all of the Avatar characters in this little crossover. But how did you like it? Good? Bad? I need to know._**


End file.
